smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
"What are we doing here?" Grouchy asked Brainy as he looked around Eska's house. "Showing you a different side to the village protector that you refused to see," Brainy showed Grouchy Eska sitting on her chair, looking at the present in her hand. Grouchy noticed that was the same present he told her to throw away. Eska sighed, "Mom, I wish you were here. I wish you could tell Grouchy he's misunderstood Christmas." She looked at her present with tears in her eyes, "I wish he would give it a chance." "Oh," Grouchy felt sympathy for Eska, "I forgot this was Eska's first Christmas without her parents." "And how did you make her feel when you rejected her present?" Brainy asked. Before Grouchy could answer, The door opened, which showed Eska's friends coming in. "Hey," Spiro tried to make her smile, "You okay?" "Trying," Eska opened the box, which showed a beautiful ornament, "Why can't Grouchy just give this a chance? It took me a while to make this. And...I always thought that if I try to give this to him, I could still keep the memory of my mom alive." Eska's eyes filled with angry tears, "But he just told me to throw this in the trash...where it belongs." "He said ''that?! ''" Spiro exclaimed. "Eska, I'm so sorry," Benny came over to hug him. "He's technically referring to your mother, isn't he?!" Felipe angrily ranted, "Well, if I had to tell him something, I'd give him what for!" Felipe looked at Grouchy, not knowing he was even there, "I'd tell him that it's rude to refer to such a mademoiselle like that! I'd tell him off, I will!" Grouchy widened his eyes in shock. "You done?" Bash asked him when Felipe took a deep breath. "Yea," Felipe answered. "No, that wouldn't be the answer," Eska looked at her gift again, "I'll try to give it to him tomorrow. I just hope he has changed by then." Eska sniffed, "I hope." Now Grouchy felt even more guilty. He refused Eska's gift, thus refusing her to believe her mother is still alive inside her. The guilt was enough to put Grouchy on the verge to tears. "Eska," Grouchy tried to tell her, "I'm sorry. I'll take it! I'll take it now!" "Unfortunately, even she can't hear you," Brainy took one of his candles, "I think you've seen enough. It's time to go." And with that he blew out his candle, leaving Grouchy in the dark once again. Grouchy looked around, but all he could see is snow. "Brainy? Where did you go?" Grouchy called out until he bumped into a cloaked figure. The figure spoke, but only in a muffled tone. "Brainy...is that you?" Grouchy tried to decipher him, but when the figure pulled off his hood, it was a spirit who looked just like Hefty. "Sorry, bro, I'm just finished off my holiday fruitcake," Hefty popped it into his mouth and swallowed the last piece, "But, I already know your feelings on that." "Hefty?" Grouchy recognized him. "No, not Hefty you lump of coal!" Spirit Hefty corrected, "I'm the Smurf of Christmas Future. And the future is..." Hefty snapped his fingers, which transported them to a destroyed village, "Now." Grouchy looked around the village. No Smurf was in sight. "This," Grouchy motioned to the village, "This is the future?" "In a manner of speaking," Hefty informed as he walked passed Grouchy, "It's tomorrow, Christmas Day." "Christmas Day?" Grouchy realized, still confused, "Then, where are the others?" "They all left this morning," Hefty explained, "They wanted to find something that could bring your Christmas Spirit back." Hefty showed him the inside. It was the empty dining hall. Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story